1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex image processing apparatus which can function as a facsimile apparatus and another kind of apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex image processing apparatuses have been used which can function not only as facsimile apparatuses but also as printers or copiers utilizing image forming means for forming an image on a recording medium such as recording paper of the facsimile apparatus and as copiers or scanners utilizing image input means of the facsimile apparatus.
A facsimile apparatus which functions purely and simply as a facsimile apparatus has memory reception and memory transmission functions. The memory transmission function is to temporarily store a read document in a memory and to transmit the same. The memory reception function is to store received image information in a memory and to print the same later. A copier which functions purely and simply as a copying machine has functions such as storing read images in a memory temporarily and copying, for example, one sheet of document on a plurality of sheets by reading images on the document only once. A printer has a function of temporarily storing image data for forming an image in a memory as an input buffer.
Also in a complex image processing apparatus, the same as in a facsimile apparatus, a copier and a printer each of which functions purely and simply as such, each function of the complex image processing apparatus can be effectively utilized using a memory independently for each function. Especially, in the case of a facsimile apparatus having a so-called memory reception function, since received image data can be accumulated in a memory and can be collectively output after a predetermined period, it is possible to avoid output in occasions when the user is absent at night or on vacation and therefore prevent output documents from being lost or stolen.
Memories in conventional complex image processing apparatuses operate independently to serve respective functions. A memory for copier is used for memory printing in a function as a copier. A memory for facsimile is used for memory transmission and memory reception. Further, a memory for printer is used only for storing image information based on a request for printing from a computer or the like on a network to which the printer is connected. According to such methods for using memories, however, a plurality of memories are required to allow each function to be satisfactorily performed, and the capacity of each of the memories must be increased in order to improve the processing capability. In order to process image information whose volume exceeds the capacity of a memory, control must be carried out such that the relevant operation is carried out within the capacity of the memory, for example, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-243175 (1998) which discloses a method for use of a memory in a copier.
Even in an image processing apparatus having a complex function, the capacity of a memory for memory reception function is preferably as large as possible just as in a facsimile apparatus which functions purely and simply as an facsimile apparatus. However, since a conventional memory reception function outputs received image information in the order of reception, a user must re-sort output documents when the output documents are to be classified based on senders or when it is desired to check the presence of an important urgent document, although the conventional mode of output allows the order of reception to be understood. Such burdens to a user are significantly increased especially when the memory capacity is increased to output a large volume of data at a time.
Further, it is absolutely impossible to receive data whose volume exceeds the storage capacity of a memory if the principle of accepting data within the storage capacity of the memory is simply applied to the memory reception function of a facsimile apparatus as in the related art including that in JP-A 10-243175.